Personal flotation devices typically include either an inherently buoyant material, an inflatable chamber, or a combination of an inherently buoyant material and an inflatable chamber to provide buoyancy to assist in keeping a person afloat.
Some known personal flotation devices are substantially U-shaped, where the center of the U-shape is configured to extend around the back of the neck of a wearer and each end of the U-shape is configured to extend around the wearer's shoulders and onto the chest of the wearer.
One example of an inflatable personal flotation device is described in Applicant's patent, U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,924, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.